


dosa

by morteverum



Series: Lagneia, Lima Kosong Lima, dan Homoerotika [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morteverum/pseuds/morteverum
Summary: Tsukishima Kei tahu bahwa tak seharusnya ia di sini. Tapi persetan, biarkan saja untuk hari ini.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Lagneia, Lima Kosong Lima, dan Homoerotika [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	dosa

Tsukishima Kei tahu bahwa tak seharusnya ia di sini. Tak seharusnya ia berpeluh dan mencari hangat dalam ruang intim, mencuri-curi cium dan nikmat birahi. Tak seharusnya ia berkelana pergi tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik hati. Tak seharusnya kamar hotel nomor 505 ini jadi saksi bisu dosa yang tak terampuni. 

Namun nyatanya ia di sini, di sebuah sofa, dalam pelukan pria yang tak seharusnya ia puja—yang seharusnya ia lupakan kala ia menikahi kekasihnya satu tahun yang lalu. Ia di sini; dikecup, dicumbu, disentuh, dan dibelenggu panasnya hawa nafsu.

“Malam ini kau berbeda.” Kuroo Tetsurou terkekeh, tangannya bermain pada puting Tsukishima. Baju Mereka sudah tergeletak di lantai. Lidahnya sibuk menyapu leher jenjang itu, menyentuh titik-titik yang sudah ia hafal tempatnya dan penisnya sudah tertanam dalam pria bersurai pirang. 

“H-hahn, b-berbeda apanya?” Pandangannya sudah kabur, Lidahnya menjulur penuh nikmat, napasnya terburu.

“Kau terbakar.” Ia terbakar, membara. Pinggulnya tak bisa diam, selalu menginginkan Kuroo lagi dan lagi. 

“Kau yang membakarku, Kuroo-san.” Mereka kembali berciuman, lidahnya menyapu langit-langit mulut Tsukishima, dan pinggul mereka saling pukul.

Sial, Kuroo terlalu dalam, terlalu penuh, sesak rasanya. Tsukishima sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia berada di nirwana, menggapai nikmat dunia.

_ Ini dosa. _

_ Aku bukan milikmu, Kuroo-san. Tapi aku menginginkanmu.  _

Persetan, biar saja. Biar saja semua dosa ini memenuhi dirinya, selama dekap hangat sang kasih bersamanya—toh, yang penting Kageyama tidak tahu.


End file.
